Padme and Anakin
by danifiction
Summary: Padme and Anakin are starting a family and so arre Ahsoka and Lux but will they make it through all of the drama?
1. Chapter 1

I sit watching as Anakin poured some hot coffee in to the red and blue mug he likes so much. He turns around, giving me a faint smile.

"It's cold" he says softly. I gazed in to his deep blue eyes. He takes a sip of his brown drink. I slip under the snow white sheets. I shut my heavy eyes.

When I wake up Anakin has gone. I rub my eyes and yawn. I slide my feet in to my red fluffy slippers. I try to keep as calm as possible, with slow movements but I still find myself kneeling on the floor beside the toilet, throwing up! Morning sickness I think as I get on to my feet.

"I am going to have to tell Anakin sooner or later" I say looking at my fattening belly. I sigh. Then walk in to the kitchen. I open our fridge, look inside scanning it contents and close it. I'm going to have to tell him tonight it's not long before I'm going to be the size of the flat I think laying on the bed. I close my eyes and wait and wait and wait.

I feel a warm hand going across my cheek.

"Padme, you awake" I know its Anakin. I slowly open my eyes and groan. Anakin stares at me. I sit up as he hands me a piping hot cup of tea.

"Anakin sit down, there's something I'm not telling you" I say looking down. He sits beside me, not saying a word. I grab his hand.

"I don't know how to say this, bu am" I stumble across my words, I cart seem to find the right words to tell him. I take a deep breath, but I still can't find the right words. So I take his hand in mine and place it on my stomach. He looks at me. I nod, hoping he understands. He smiles. I smile back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" he asks

"I thought that you didn't want a baby" I say

He wraps his arms around me.

"Are you kidding, I wanted a family I just didn't know how to say it though" I smile, kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk up to Ahsoka who is talking to Barris in the hall. She smiles at me.

"Hello Ahsoka" I say

"Hello Padme" she says. I look directly at Barris.

"Would you mind leaving I would like to speak to Ms Tano alone" I say. Barris glares at me, her eyes go straight through me, but she leaves.

"Ahsoka, will you be with me to deliver my little baby" I ask. She looks at my huge stomach.

"You want ME to help YOU give birth" she says slowly. I nod.

"Anakin is on a mission and I'm due tomorrow"

"I don't know, I mean I'm not really in to delivering a baby"

"Oh please Ahsoka, I really need you there" she nods.

"Thank you, meet me here tomorrow" I say walking down the hall back to the flat. When I get home, I go out like a light.

I wake up to the biggest pain of my life. I take deep breaths but it hurts. I start to scream. Then I realise. I'm in labour. I'm lying in a wet patch. I start to scream louder, I wail in pain. Tears fall down my face. Then Ahsoka bursts in with a nurse.

"Ahsoka" I cry as she clasps my hand.

"It's ok" she says smiling. I scream louder, as the pain of birth flushes through my body. I can't help crying but the pain is phenomenal. Then the pain stops. Ahsoka lets go of my hand. I catch my breath as she passes me a tiny little baby.

"It's a girl" she says.


	3. Chapter 3

I look down at the small little girl sleeping in her crib. I wish Anakin was here to see her, he would be so happy but i doubt he even knows. Just then Ahsoka and Lux burst in to the room.  
"See i told you Padme has had a baby, a little girl"she says, pointin at her. Lux runs towards the crib and smiles. "She's beatiful just like her mother" He says softly, looking at me. I glance at Ahsoka, she's glaring at me.  
"Well Ahsoka I'll see you tonight" He says, closing the door behind him. I wait a moment or two.  
"You like him, don't you" I say glaring at her. She blushes and nods.  
"Yes"She replies, hanging her head down like it's shameful to have feelings for others.  
"Ahsoka, i know you're not supposed to have attachments but did that stop me and Anakin" she looks up at me, tears filling up her face.  
"But he doesn't like me" I sigh.  
"Ahsoka out there is the man of your dreams and you're sitting hear sobbing, were's that going to get you? No were thats what! It's better to try than regret not even attempting for you whole life"  
"but what if he doesn't like me"  
"What if he does" I look down at the baby and smile at her twitching nose. I'm not giving her a name till Anakin comes back. "I have to go padme, I have to go get the man of my dreams" She says smiling, then dashing out the door. I grin at her confidence. Then the baby wakes up. She wails and wails and wails. I pick her up and rock her. "There there little one" I wisper cradling her back to sleep, but it's pointless. "Whats wrong?" I walk to the fridge and shove a bottle of milk in her pink lips.  
She settles down when she finishes, so I put her back in the crib. Her eyes shut and I take a deep breath

Ahsoka bursts in!  
"Have you ever heard of knocking" I wisper, rolling my eyes.  
"sorry" she wispers. "will you come with me to the restraunt tonight" I look over to the baby and nod. She smiles and picks out a dress for me.  
"what about the baby" I say, she holds up a deep red dress to match her blond hair. " This is beatiful" I say grabbing the dress.  
"Put it on her we haven't got long" Ahsoka cries, rushing me. I wake her up and quickly put the dress over her head. I neaten up her soft freash hair. "lets go, we havn't got long." I put the baby in the push chair and lock the door behind me. Ahsoka runs down the hall "COME ON" she yells. I roll my eyes and try and go a bit faster.

When we get to the restruant Lux is wearing very expencive looking clothes. He runs towards us.  
"Ahsoka, Padme you look stunning" He says, he looks down at the baby "So do you little one" He tickles her chin and shows us to our seats. He pull the chairs out for us. We eat our food and leave.  
"were should we go" Asks Lux. "We could go back to mine" I suggest. They both nod.

We are walking down the white hall until Lux stops.  
"Lux what are you doing" Ahsoka asks. He gets down on one knee! "Lux what are you doing" Ahsoka starts blushing.  
"Ahsoka, I may have a dodgy nose and my hairs not perfect but Ahsoka I love you and I always will" Ahsoka blushes even more "Ahsoka Tano will you marry me" Lux could hardly finsh his sentence before Ahsoka had screamed yes and was hugging him tightly. I laugh.  
"I'll leave you two alone" I say. I unlock the door and walk in. I put the baby in her crib and collapse on the bed.  
"If only Anakin was here to see all of this" I wisper before going to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 month later

I was sat on the bed, watching the baby sleep. Names for her were running through my head. April, Rosie, Lilly and Charlotte. Just then Anakin bursts in. I jump up and in to his arms.  
"Anakin" I shout. I stay in his arms for a bit. "stay here" I say, running to the crib. I pick the baby out and walk towards Anakin. He smiles as i bring his little girl towards him.  
"She's beatiful" he wispers, taking her in to his arms. He kisses her forehead and looks at me. "whats her name" he asks, "i was waiting for you to come home to name her."  
"Ellen" he suggests. I nod. "Hello Ellen" I say tickling her. She giggles. We smile at each other.  
"What's been happening" He asks, rocking Ellen to sleep.  
"well Ahsoka's getting married to Lux, thats about it" His mouth opens wide. I stare at him as he walks out the flat and walks in to Ahsoka and Lux's (the one oppeset).  
"AHSOKA" He shouts. "MASTER"She shouts hugging him "Ahsoka, whats thhis about you getting married" She looks at me "I'm getting married to Lux, let me go get him""LUX, come here" Lux's head pops round the cornor. "Ahh, Master Skywalker Ahsoka has told me all about you" Lux holds out his hand for a hand shake, Anakin shakes it.  
"Well if Ahsoka's happy i'm happy"

Todays the big day for Ahsoka. I lay the wedding dress on my bed, I turn to Ahsoka.  
"So we better hurry" I say holding the dress up. She grins. She takes off her tank top and shorts. I look at her thin, boney figure. I slip the dress over her head and zip it up.  
It was a floral design that puffed out at the waist. I put some mascara on her eyes and some lip gloss on. I put my hand on her sholders.  
"You look stunning" I say admiring her beauty. She smiles. "come on" I say linking arms with her and walking to the ship.

When we arrive, the flowers are flushing. Anakin walks towards us. I gaze in to his eyes and smile. "she's yours now" i say, taking Ellen from him. I give Ellen a rose. Traditional wedding music plays. Anakin and Ahsoka link arms. I quickly flatten out Ellen's crumpled white dress.  
"Good luck" i wisper before she starts walking. I walk behind them. Lux admires her as she take more steps forwards until shes with Lux.  
"All be seated" shouts the vicker. I sit biside Anakin. The vicker says alot of stuff i almost fall asleep.  
"I do" says Lux "I do" says Ahsoka. Just then someone frome the Jedi council appears.  
"STOP" He shouts, everyone meets his eyes. "The Jedi code states Jedi can not make attachments, and you Ahsoka Tano are getting married and having a baby with Lux Bonteri and we have evidence"  



	5. Chapter 5

Lux quickly grabs Ahsoka and kisses her.  
"your too late we're already married." he exclaims storming past the man from the temple. I follow. Anakin glares at me as i chase after Ahsoka, leaving him alone with Ellen. As I overtake the man upseting my friend i stick my middle finger up, while pulling a rude face. I run after the unhappy couple.  
"Ahsoka, wait"I exclaim, but they don't stop. So i run faster eventhough im already out of breath. I hear a light saber being draw. I stop.  
"Leave my padawon alone" Shouts a voice, I instantly know it's Anakin. I quickly leave Ahsoka in the hands of Lux and run to Anakin to get Ellen before any danger comes. I find Ellen in the hands of the man. I glare at him as he holds her my the neak of her dress, leaving her dangling from it.  
"Pass her to me" I say a calm as possible.  
"Get that stupid orange girl and her demented husband back and the baby has no harm done to her"he says grinning, showing his descusting black teeth.  
"I will report you to the Jedi council for touchng my our baby" I say. Then i relise what i just said. He looks at Anakin then back at me.  
"You will also be expelled from the Jedi council" he says to Anakin.  
"Well then I guess i wont be blamed for doing this"He growls lunging forwards with his blue light saber.  
"Anakin, NO" i scream. He holts. I walk towards the man holding my little girl.  
"Give her back"I say in his face. "Giving her back without the girl comes with a price" I look at him.  
"What is it" I don't care what it is i just want my baby back without turning in Ahsoka and Lux.  
"I take you, and you will earn me alot of money with your new job" He grins.  
"What is this job and for how long" "You will make me alot of money with you fantastic body and you will be with me until i let you go. What do you say?" I pause. He holds up Ellen.  
"Ok, pass her to Anakin and i will come over quietly" He drops the baby. Anakin picks her up off the floor and kissed her, trying to stop her constant tears. The man grabs my arm.  
"I want to say goodbye first" I yank my arm and walk to Anakin and Ellen. I kiss Ellen on the forehead.  
"I love you"I start crying and look up at Anakin "I will come back, i promise" i turn to the man "Okay, take me" he grins and grabs my arm.

He puts me on his ship. Then Anakin comes.  
"I will find you Padme, i will come and get you" He shouts. I look down at him knowing he will save me from this horrid man, but i will do what he says. But until Anakin comes i will always remember that last kiss. 


	6. Chapter 6

The discusting man puts back on his clothes and looks at me as i put on mine.  
"your husband will never find you"He says doing his last button up. I glare at him. Although most of my hope has gone.  
"Yes he will and he will kill ou for touching me and my daughter" I growl. He slaps me, throwing me on the cold floor. I wail as I land on a shap object. He leaves the room, locking the door behind him. Blood pours from my plae white hand. It drips on the floor. I start to cry.  
"ANAKIN" I cry wishing he would come.

2 months later I am having a baby again but i don't know who it belongs too, i hope it's not the that descusing old man. All my hope has gone. I sit on the bed and cry in to my hands.  
So this is how my life ends? Sitting in some guys bedroom working as a slut. Harry comes in.  
"Time for bed sweet heart" He says. I feel sick when he says that, but i don't want to be slapped again, my bodys covered in bruses. I climb in to bed. He licks his lips.  
Then he kisses me, i pull away but he pulls me back. I cry as he shoves his tounge down my throte. He grabs my waist. I shake my head in dissaprovel.  
"I'll give you this night" he says letting me out of his grasp. I can't get to sleep, i listen to passing ships until i hear one stop. There's a tap on the window.  
I contain my exitment as Ahsoka is before me on the other side of that glass there is help. She points at the door. I nod. i open the door and sneak out, before i close it again.  
"what are you doing" Harry says, his eyes still closed.  
"Im going to the loo and to get a drink" I reply. I close the door and run down the hall. I go in to the control room and give permition for their ship to enter. I hear steps behind me. They stopped.  
"what are you doing" Harry yells at the top of his voice. He glares at me. Then lunges towards me. I smile. The sound of a light saber.  
"ANAKIN" i yell at the top of my voice before getting slapped in to the control panel. I fall to the floor, winded. I groan on the floor in pain. Anakin bursts in.  
He lunges at the weponless Harry. The light saber kills him. Anakin stares at me. I can hardely move.  
"Padme, are you ok" he says hugging my on the floor. I burst in to tears, because i know i lost the baby. I nod and don't tell him about it. He helps me up and carries me to the ship. He puts me on a medical bed and goes and cheaks on Lux, leaving me with Ahsoka. She hugs me as tears run down my face.  
"thank you" i wimper before passing out.

When i wake up. Ahsoka, Anakin, Lux and Obi Wan are all by my side as i lay in my bed. I smile.  
"thank you all" Anakin strokes my face as i lay, almost life less, Ashoka brings Ellen to me. He blonde hair has grown and her blue eyes have never shined so bightly.  
Obi Wan sits me up. Ahsoka places my once little girl in my arms. "Welcome home" Shouts Lux 


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka kissed her new child on her forehead. I smile at the orange new born.

"What's her name" I ask.

"Mina, Mina Bonteri" She replies not taking her eyes of the little girl. I smile at her name and nod. I shout Lux from down the hall. He runs as fast as he can! He brushes past me and stops in the doorway, admiring Mina. He slowly walks to them, sitting on the bed. He smiles.

"She's perfect" He says ginning. Ahsoka smiles at him. Then looks back at the baby. She was orange with Ahsoka's facial markings but with Lux's brown hair. Ahsoka passes Mina to Lux, who gently rocks her in his arms. Her eyes open. They are an aqua colour, they remind me of the ocean. I walk back in to my flat just across the hall to find Anakin sat on the bed.

"She's been born" I say picking up Ellen. His face lights up. He runs across the hall to Lux, who passes him the child.

"Our children are going to grow up together, going to the same Jedi school" Anakin exclaims. I scowl at him.

"What makes you think Ellen's going to be a Jedi" I ask. Anakin laughs.

"I've always imagined my daughter being a Jedi"

"YOUR daughter, if I can recall I gave birth to her" He glares at me and I storm out the room, Ellen in my arms. I slam the door behind me. Ellen starts crying. I shove her in the crib. She continues wailing. I glare at her, she doesn't stop. I start to cry. I leave the flat making sure Anakin can see I am leaving without Ellen and run down the hall.

"PADME" Anakin shouts. I ignore him.

"I'm never coming back Anakin" I promise myself. I look down at my stomach.

"WE don't need you anymore" I leave holding my stomach!


	8. Chapter 8

1 year later

I can't stop thinking about Anakin and Ellen, I look down at Alfie who if smiling in his crib.

"I wish I hadn't ran away" I say to him. " I wish I had stayed" I burst in to tears. Alfie stares at me.

"ANAKIN"I scream wanting him to walk through that door and hug me. I look down at my trembling hands. I know the mistake I made.

"I KNOW STOP PUNISHING ME" I scream. I watch Alfie and realise that I told him every mistake could be fixed. I grab my bag and pack essentials in ( mostly clothes for Alfie) I hold Alfie in one arm and my bag in the other. I open the door then close it placing the key under a plant pot. I walk away.

"Alfie … we're going to find your dad" I say. I smile even though I'm scared. Even though I'm worried. I walk to the flats, hoping he's still there' hoping he still cares.

I am outside the flat building and I can already hear people muttering my name and pointing. I take a deep breath. I open the door and walk up the stairs. I stop in front of my door . I look at Alfie.

"This is it" I say. I twist the handle. It wont open. I turn to Ahsoka's room and knock. I hear Ahsoka shouting. The door opens. She stands there looking at me.

"Padme?" She says. I nod. She hugs me. We both burst in to tears.

"who's this" She asks.

"Alfie" I reply.

"he's just like Anakin" It was true he had his hair and his eyes. He was a spitting image.

I hear stomping then something dropping behind me.

"Padme" the voice says, I turn around.

" Hello Anakin" I say ginning. Ellen looks at me.

"Who this Daddy" she asks. He pauses.

"This is your Mummy" He replys, I can sence the pain in his voice as he says that. She runs towards me. I cry dropping my bags.

"Hello sweety"I sob smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

"YOU LEFT" Anakin shouts.

"I'm sorry" I exclaim. Anakin runs his hand threw his hair. Then shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Padme, but some things can't be fixed" He opens the door. I shake my head.

"Please Anakin, no" I cry, by this point I couldn't hold back my tears. "Anakin, what about Ellen and Alfie" He looks at the two children.

"Go" he says. I shake my head.

"The children?"

"I'll take care of them YOU might leave them like you left me"

"So this is how you want it?" He nods. I can't stop the tears. I walk out in the hall way and Look at him.

"Please" I beg.

"I'm sorry Padme" I look at Anakin and weep. A pair of hands grab me from behind. They clasp over my mouth to stop me screaming. Anakin bursts out in to the hall way.

"PADME" He shouts running toward me as I struggle, attempting to get away from this man.

The man laughs. I know the laugh but it shouldn't be possible. I know its Harry, the crazed laugh tells me. I kick and scream. Anakin comes hurdling towards me. Tears run down my face. Harry doesn't let go. I bite his hand. He stops laughing and throws me in the corner of the hall kicking me. I can't scream because of the force of the kicks. I start coughing up blood.

"Anakin" I whimper reaching out before I get kicked one last time. Everything goes fuzzy but I haven't passed out fully. I see Harry falling to the floor then getting up, then Anakin. I close my eyes, then I feel myself being picked up. I don't know who by.


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly open my eyes. I sit up. I'm in my own bed. The white sheets are smothered in blood. Ellen's sat on the end of the bed. I stare at the girl.

"Daddy, mummy awake" She exclaims beaming. Anakin perches himself next to me, careful not to sit in the blood.

"How are you feeling" He asks placing his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine" I say. I attempted to get up but Anakin pushes me back.

"You're not going anywhere" I look at him and lay back down.

"Do you still love me" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Padme, I don't"

"Then why did you chase after me" He looks at me, trying to find the words to explain why but he couldn't.

"I don't know" I grab his hand. Anakin looks at me as tears run down my face. He wipes them with his hand. "Don't cry" I look up at him and shake my head.

"I'm sorry but I can't move on when I'm still in love with you, it's just too hard" He looks at me he doesn't say a word but his eyes do. I know he still loves me.

"Anakin … " He puts his finger on my lip a stares in to my eyes. He leans in to give me a kiss, when Ahsoka bursts in! He instantly snaps away.

Ahsoka, lux and Mina walk in.

"MINA" Ellen yells running to her best friend; they hug and play with an old tatty teddy. Ahsoka giggles at the two playful girls.

"So what's going on here then" She exclaims her face beaming. I like Ahsoka but she has annoyed me when she burst in just as me and Anakin were going to make up.

"Nothing much, what about you, you seem pretty jolly" I say. She looks at Lux, smiling.

"Ahsoka's having another baby" Lux says, just as happy as Ahsoka. Anakin looks at them.


	11. Chapter 11

7 months later

Me and Ahsoka were walking on Cad Banes ship. It was her last mission before she took time off.

"So, what exactly are we looking for" I ask, looking around the ship.

"Well we need to destroy him before he attacks the Jedi temple, and then meet Anakin and Obi Wan at the control room. I nod. I hear a bang. I take my gun from my belt, keeping it in my hand. I hear another bang. Ahsoka takes her Light Saber from her belt also. We look around. Ahsoka puts her weapon away. Just then cad comes round the corner but before Ahsoka could draw he weapon Cad had already shot Ahsoka. I quickly shoot cad and call for Anakin and Obi Wan.

I sit on the floor next to Ahsoka. She lays with her eyes open but in a lot of pain. I hold her in my arms. She's crying. I stroke the tears of the teens face.

"It's ok" I say rocking her like she was my daughter.

"Padme, tell Lux I love him" She whimpers.

"Ahsoka no" I say trying not to cry. Ahsoka's eyes shut. "Ahsoka?" "AHSOKA" I shake her. "NO, Ahsoka please don't leave me" I look at her shut eyes "Lux needs you, Mina needs you, and I need you" She doesn't move. My tears dripped on her face. Anakin runs round the corner with Obi Wan.

"AHSOKA" Anakin yells. He runs to me looking down at the teen. I look up at him but the tears don't stop. He shakes his head. He picks Ahsoka out of my arms. He runs back to the ship.

When we get back Ahsoka is immediately rushed to a Dr. Anakin comes out the room.

"Is she alive?" I ask. Anakin looks at me tears in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

I sit next to Ahsoka.

"Please wake up Ahsoka" I say squeezing her hand. Anakin put his hand on my shoulders.

"They can sometimes hear you" He says. Ahsoka was knocked in to a coma because she had knocked her brain as well as breaking both her legs and one arm. Her baby was lost.

"How did she get like this" I ask. I want to cry each time I see her. Lux bursts in. He stops in the door way. He doesn't say a word. He walks toward his wife. He doesn't cry, he just shakes his head in disbelief.

"Ahsoka, please come back" He whispers in her ear. Her eyes open but that can happen in a coma.

The Dr walks in and runs a few tests. We all star at the Dr in anticipation.

"Will she ever wake up" Anakin asks. The Dr looks at his clip board.

"It's hard to say at the moment; she could be in a coma for up to 20 years" He replies.

"NO" Lux shouts. He looks at his lifeless wife.

"I'm sorry Mr Bonteri" Lux looks at Ahsoka again and starts shouting.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MINA, HOW AM I GOING TO TELL HER SHE WON'T HAVE AMUM UNTIL SHE'S 20 OR THAT SHE'S NOT GETTING A LITTLE BROTHER" I look at Lux sympathetically.

"It will be ok" I tell him. Lux doesn't cry but he's near enough.

"I have to ask you to leave" says the Dr, he pushes us out the room leaving us destrort in the corrie door.


	13. Chapter 13

2 years later

I visit Ahsoka every day without fail, hoping she might wake up. Sometime I take Mina with me so she doesn't forget about her mum. I sit beside her bed holding her hand. Mina is sat next to me.  
"Why do you come here every day" Mina asks. Although she's only four her speaking is incredible.

"Because I want to see her" I reply. Mina looks at her mum.

"Why do we wish her a happy birthday and merry Christmas" She asks.

"Because she might be able to hear us" I say. Mina doesn't even look at her mum. She coughs. Ahsoka coughs. We both look at Ahsoka sitting up.

"Ahsoka?" I say softly. She looks at me.

"Padme? What happened?" She asks. I hug her tightly.

"Ahsoka your awake" I have tears in my eyes. I look at Mina, she's also crying.

"Mummy" She sobs walking towards her. Ahsoka holds out her arms to give Mina a hug. Mina clampers on the sheets and craws in to her mum's arms.

"So what did happen" She asked. I laugh.

A nurse comes in and asks us to leave as she does some check-ups on her. I sit with Mina when Lux and Anakin come in with Alfie and Ellen.

"Is it true is she awake" Lux asks. I nod. The nurse leaves and we all enter. Ahsoka is piled with hugs and kisses. She looks at us.

"How long was I out" she asks.

"2 years" Lux replies

"Well I'm back for good now" She says giggling.


End file.
